


Norainu (Stray Dog)

by XFangHeartX



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Who could ever want a stray like him?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Norainu (Stray Dog)

**Author's Note:**

> Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

He tossed aside the trash can lid and took a peek inside. Nothing in there but old straws and ketchup stains as well as a couple of cockroaches. Seems the garbage truck was already here this rainy morning.

Damn.

His stomach gave a lurching growl, aching from hunger, causing him to groan as he put his hand over it.

"Ah, shut up..." he grumbled. "I'm trying to find something to eat, all right?"

Another growl caused him to sigh as he walked away from the trash cans, and as he walked by, he glanced down one of the forming puddles at his feet. His red coat was in tatters, denim jeans ripped at the knees, and scuffed-up brown shoes with the soles having been worn down flat. His chin and upper lip were darkened with five o'clock shadow and his gray hair, having grown down all the way to his waist, was matted and tangled in some places.

He sighed, triangular ears drooping as he walked on, but as he stepped out onto the sidewalk, a passing car zoomed by, splashing him with water. He coughed and spluttered before he shook his head in a futile attempt to get dry. What would be the point? It was already fucking raining.

With an indignant grunt, he continued walking down the street, avoiding eye contact with other passersby, some of them giving looks of disdain, but he ignored them. He found that glaring back often didn't do him any good. They would often just keep staring at him and muttering derogatory things.

This all started ever since his mother died. Back then, he had a place that he could come and go to. He went to school like a good kid. He didn't start any fights, even when his classmates picked on him for his fuzzy ears and golden eyes. Even during that time, he was happy...because his mother was there, always welcoming him home with a warm hug and a meal...even though the rest of the family did not share her sentiments.

The moment she breathed her last...he was practically torn away from her side, screaming as tears fell from his eyes as he begged them to let him stay with his mother just a little longer, but they fucking kicked him out like he was yesterday's mochi.

For ten years, this was how it was. Any attempts at gaining kindness was either met with a cold slam of the door or a violent kick or slap to the face. By the time he was 13, he resorted to having to either dig around in the garbage or having to steal from others. Usually, getting food from the garbage was the easier, albeit more disgusting solution. Less chance of getting beaten within an inch of your life that way. Whatever fresh food he could get, however...it was usually taken from him by bigger, stronger jerkasses who easily overpowered him in a fight.

These days, though, he could usually take on those bastards, no problem...that is, as long as he had something in his gut.

"Hey, Norainu!!" shouted someone off to his right, causing his ear to flick as he heard the malicious snickering from a bunch of punks on the other side of the street. He growled as he walked on, knowing that they only called him that to see if he would respond.

That's everyone seemed to call him now.

He was Inuyasha...the stray dog that was unwanted in this world.

It was natural, he supposed. People often didn't want things that they did not understand or thought was wrong. To them...the very fact that he existed was a sin, alone. He didn't see how it was his fault, though. His mother fell in love with his father, a dog demon who died sometime before his birth, and chose to have him.

But whatever. He was perfectly fine on his own. He didn't need humans to look after him. He was more than capable of finding his own food and getting his own shelter. Who needs humans? Definitely not him...

...At least...that's what he tried to believe.

As the rain continued to pour down and his stomach continued to rumble, all Inuyasha could do was heave a quiet sigh as he continued on. He'd just sit and wait somewhere for the rain to stop, then look for food later.

What he didn't realize was that something seemed to have other plans for him.

As he was rounding the corner, his nose- somehow, with all this damn rain- caught this peculiar scent. It was subtle, yet...somewhat enticing. That's when he spotted someone squatting underneath a green umbrella in front of an alleyway. He couldn't quite make out who it was, but he could see that whoever it was seemed to have quite a bit of money on their hands, judging by the pair of fancy-looking black leather shoes. He could also make out a short skirt that went along with one of those fancy business suits. Judging by the slenderness of the person's legs, it was undoubtedly a woman.

What really struck him was that this woman was the source of the scent that he had smelled.

"Come on...come on, little guy!" she urged. "Please come out of there!"

Inuyasha tightened his lips and attempted to turn and go the other way. This didn't look like something he should get involved in. Last time he tried the whole "good samaritan" thing, it ended with him almost getting arrested by the police. He wasn't even trying to hurt anybody, just help a little kid get down from a tree when he climbed too high, but the brat's mother was hysterical...but that was a whole other story.

As he turned to leave, the woman suddenly stood up and turned to him.

"E-excuse me!" she called, causing Inuyasha to tense.

"...What?" he asked in a gruff rumble.

"Can you please help?" she asked. "Please?"

He sucked his teeth and gave an indignant groan. Should have acted a little faster than that.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"You know, it's rude not to look someone in the eye when they're talking to you!" the woman chided in this almost authoritative tone, causing him to growl in his throat. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was when a woman tried to boss him around.

"Fine," Inuyasha grumbled as he turned around. "What is...?" He trailed off as he finally got a good look at the wench's face...and suddenly, his amber orbs widened the moment he spotted her chocolate brown eyes and long, black hair that reached down all the way to her back, and it looked like it was already slightly dampened from the rain, despite her umbrella being opened.

"Uh...excuse me?" she asked. "Why are you just standing there, staring at me?"

Inuyasha shook his head, snapping out of his trance before he blinked at the woman, who sighed as she propped her umbrella over her head.

"Listen...do you think you could help me?" Kagome asked as she backed away from the crevice. "I'm trying to get this little guy out from between these walls, but he won't budge."

Inuyasha blinked before he looked between the narrow alley, and that's when he spotted this little ball of reddish-brown fuzz, shivering and whimpering pitifully as it looked up at him.

"This pup?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at the little dog. "Is he yours?"

"No, I found him like this," said the woman. "I'm trying to get him out, but every time I reach for him, he either tries to bite me or back up further."

Inuyasha grumbled as he looked down at the poor pup. He obviously wasn't used to being around humans, and he had to be at least about a month old or so. The half-demon's own ears drooped as he felt his heart go out to the poor little thing.

'You and I are a lot alike, huh, little guy?' he thought before he reached his hand out toward the little dog. Almost instantly, the puppy growled and bared his tiny fangs as a warning to stay away, but Inuyasha knew that he was only acting out of fear. When he was within arm's reach, he reached for the scruff, only to hiss as he felt the pup's teeth puncture his left thumb. Even so, he still managed to grab him and gently pull him out.

"There we go," Inuyasha said as he handed the puppy over to the woman, who quickly wrapped him up in her suit jacket. He wriggled and writhed about for a moment, but then as she let him sniff her fingers, he found himself starting to calm down. Inuyasha chuckled a bit, somehow finding humor in it.

'I guess I can't blame the little guy,' he thought. 'She does...smell pretty nice.'

"Let's get you to a vet," the woman whispered as she turned and walked away. "Maybe we'll even find you an owner." She then turned to look at Inuyasha. "Thanks, by the way!"

"Uh...yeah," Inuyasha replied before he turned and walked off, himself. "See ya."

As he left...he couldn't help but feel a heaviness weighing on his chest. He didn't know why but...somehow, he seemed to feel sad.

_'Some guys get all the luck...unlike me...at least that puppy will get a home.'_

XXX

It was just about 8:45 when the rain finally stopped and night had pretty much rolled in. At least it wasn't raining anymore, but the only problem was that Inuyasha was still hungry and he still hadn't found even a single morsel to eat today.

For the first in a long time...his mind wasn't on food, for once.

He groaned as he ran his clawed fingers through his matted hair, then sighed as he climbed into the shelter he pretty much slapped together out of old sheet metal and plywood and just flopped down on the pile of dusty, tattered sheets and cushions he called his bed.

As he put his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling...he sighed as he thought back to earlier today. That woman...there was something about her. Even now, with all the rain that happened today, he could still smell that intoxicating scent of hers. It was like somebody took everything sweet and fragrant in the world and just piled it all together to make...her. Not just that, but...she was so damn (dare he say) cute. Those eyes...that hair...that curvaceous figure.

God, when he saw her, he felt like he just wanted to pull her into his arms and comb his fingers through those luscious raven locks and whisper her name in...

...Her name.

Inuyasha groaned as he covered his eyes with his arms. Goddamn it...after all that, he realized that he had never once asked for her name...but then, again, she didn't ask for his, either.

Oh, well...he doubted he'd see her again.

XXX

It was the following day when Inuyasha went out again. It wasn't raining today, so that made things a little easier for him. He hoped that there was something at least half-decent in the dumpsters or the trash cans, today. Hell, even a half-eaten burger would be nice. With the way his stomach was practically roaring at him, he couldn't afford to be picky.

That's when he found it: a half-eaten bean bun, and it looked like it was barely a day old.

"Oh, finally..." he said in relief as he picked it up and dusted off any dirt or bugs that might be on it, then opened his mouth to take a bite.

"Hey!"

"AAH!!" Inuyasha yelped as he turned around...only to see that woman from the other day, smiling at him. She was still wearing that suit, but at least now her hair was a little drier...and call him crazy, but he could've sworn that her scent was more...more...pronounced? Was that the word?

Well, whatever the word was, he felt like her scent was stronger than last night.

"Sorry," she said. "Did I startle you?"

Inuyasha blinked before the realization that she was talking to him came forth, causing him to clear his throat as he stood tall...and wow, was he tall, she noticed. She didn't see it before he had his shoulders hunched the other day...but now that she was looking at him, she saw how easily he towered over her. He had to be almost 7 feet tall, at least...and the way those golden eyes of his seemed to glow as he stared at her...there was something...warm about them.

"Uh...I wasn't startled," Inuyasha spoke, snapping her back to attention. "Just surprised."

"Oh...sure," she said, attempting to make herself sound like she believed him, but unsure if he bought it, considering that he still had this scowl on his scruffy face. "So...listen, I wanted to thank you for helping me with Taro, yesterday."

"Uh...Taro?" Inuyasha repeated in bewilderment.

"The puppy that was stuck between the walls," she said. "I took him to the vet after you left and aside from fleas, he's pretty healthy!"

"So where is the little guy?" asked Inuyasha.

"My place," the woman answered. "He didn't have anywhere to go, so I left him there with a friend of mine. I hope she doesn't mind, though...she's more into cats."

"Well...good for him, then," Inuyasha muttered as he turned and walked away...only to tense up as he realized that he had dropped the half-eaten bean bun on the ground, and as he looked around for it, he saw that it was too late to pick it back up, for a small flock of pigeons soon began to feast upon it. He groaned, ears flattening against his head as his stomach gave a deep rumble of complaint...something that she could hear from where even she was standing. Hell, she almost felt it, and she wasn't even him.

"Uh...hey," she said, causing him to glance back at her, his hand over his empty belly. "If you want...you can come to my place and get something to eat."

Inuyasha blinked at her while she smiled at him...it didn't seem to hold any kind of ill intentions...but then again, he often knew how females worked. They'd often give him one of those sweet smiles to lure him into a false sense of security, thinking that he'd found a place where he was warm and safe from the elements, and the next thing he knew, he suddenly found himself almost getting in the back of a police cruiser because the bitch would accuse him of taking advantage of her.

He knew better...and yet, there was still the pressing matter of his empty stomach.

Maybe he could grab a quick bite before this wench attempted any funny stuff.

"...I guess it wouldn't hurt," Inuyasha said, causing the woman to smile before she turned and walked away while waving her hand in a gesture to follow her, and before he knew it, he was practically striding along beside her.

"Oh, by the way," she said, "I just realized I never introduced myself." She then gave him this really warm and cute smile that made his heart suddenly flutter in his chest. "My name's Kagome Higurashi."

"...I'm Inuyasha," he muttered.

XXX

Sometime that afternoon, they arrived at the apartment complex where she lived, and the moment they entered, both Kagome and Inuyasha were greeted by the same little puppy from yesterday, delivering happy barks and licks to the face which the latter had to admit was rather adorable. Although Inuyasha had to admit, he was expecting something a little more...middle class. When Kagome said "flat", he thought she lived in one of those standard apartments with just a single living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. What he got instead was one of those bigger apartments that looked more like a regular house. The living room looked like it could house at least 6 people and there was a stairway that led up to the upstairs bedroom and bathroom.

Right now, though, he could actually care a bit less about how the place looked and was more worried about getting something in his stomach. He could've sworn it was caving in on him, right now.

"Sorry, it's not much," Kagome said as she placed a cup of instant ramen in front of him while he sat slumped against the table with his arms covering his face. "I hope you don't mind."

Apparently, he didn't, because the next thing she knew, he practically snatched the cup and chopsticks and practically inhaled the noodles, toppings, and broth. Kagome blinked in surprise as he wolfed down his food in seconds, then he sloppily wiped his lips and chin before he grabbed the bottle of water beside him and guzzled that down, next.

"Wow..." Kagome muttered. "I'm guessing you haven't eaten in a while."

"...Almost a fucking week..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I see..." Kagome mused before she went over to one of those fancy refrigerators where the fridge was on one side and the freezer was on the other- complete with ice dispenser- and pulled out a plate of leftover fried fish and veggies. "Umm...how do you like-"

"I don't even care if it's frozen!" Inuyasha shouted. "Just give it!"

Deciding it would be best not to waste time heating it up, the raven-haired woman soon put the fish down in front of him, and he quickly scarfed that down, too. If he was hungry enough, he'd probably even eat the bones. When even that proved not to be enough, she presented him with some boiled eggs she made earlier in the morning, some shrimp tempura, and some leftover pizza from a couple of nights back.

He then gave a noisy belch; a sign that his stomach was finally satisfied as he slumped against his seat, and on the table was a nice stack of dirty dishes.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that you can really put it away, huh?" Kagome quipped, causing him to give this somewhat awkward grin.

"I...I guess I made a pig of myself, huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's okay," Kagome said as she sat down in front of him. "You said you hadn't eaten for almost a week, huh?"

"Pretty much..." Inuyasha muttered. "I can hardly find anything in the garbage and whatever I can find is hardly a mouthful." He then gave a snort as he looked away. "What a life, am I right?"

"Hmm..." Kagome hummed as she propped her elbow onto the table and held her chin in her hand.

"But enough about me..." Inuyasha said. "So...you live here on your own?"

"Well...yeah, for the most part," Kagome answered, although he seemed to detect a bit of...bitterness in her tone. "I do have a boyfriend, but he's hardly ever here."

"A boyfriend?" asked Inuyasha. Come to think of it, when he walked in, he did see a picture of a man with black unruly hair and these red eyes and a cocky smirk that said "I'm better than you are so you have to listen to me". God, he hated arrogant fucks like that.

"Well...I guess I'm actually getting ready to call him my ex-boyfriend, now," Kagome said as she quietly clenched her fists. "He's been gone for almost three months. Said he had to take a 'business trip', but I know that's a damn lie...he's probably off drinking and having some other woman ride on his cock." She sighed as she straightened up, folding her hands together. "Whenever he is home, he's hardly attentive to my needs. He never wants to go out with me or make me dinner or anything like that. The only time he ever needs for anything is when he wants to get one off."

"Keh...so he's one of those types, huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"Pretty much," Kagome said before she sighed, again. "People think I'm lucky to live in a place...but honestly, with him here, I hate it more than anything."

Inuyasha swallowed as he noticed how her scent had become bitter with sadness and loneliness. He didn't like it. He wanted to smell that sweet, intoxicating scent that she had, earlier. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to just...take her into his arms, comfort her, and bury his nose in her hair so that he could inhale that scent of hers...but he couldn't. He was not like those other assholes who took advantage of a girl just because she looked cute.

He sighed as he looked at her, amber eyes softening. "Well...at least you have a roof over your head, as shitty as it is."

Kagome's eyes widened before she glanced over at him, then bit her lip.

"I...I'm sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to make it sound like my situation was worse than yours."

"Nah," Inuyasha muttered. "I mean...it's not like you had anything to do with how I live anyway." He then looked up to the ceiling, staring up at the bright lights. "It's been ten years since she died."

"She?" Kagome repeated.

"...My Mom," Inuyasha answered. "When I used to live with her and her family..." He chuckled, albeit mirthlessly, as he thought back on those days. "She was always there for me...but...her family didn't want me there. So on the day she got sick and died, what do they do? They practically rip me away from her arms and toss me out into the streets."

"W...what about your dad's family?" asked Kagome, disbelieving that anyone would toss out a child based on how they look.

"My Dad died before I was born," Inuyasha answered. "I have an older half-brother, but he'd rather see me dead in a ditch than have me live with him."

"...That's awful..." Kagome whispered, sadly.

"Well, hey, that's the story of my life," Inuyasha said. "I mean...aside from my Mom, you're the only one who's ever called me by my real name...instead of people calling me 'Norainu'."

"Norainu..." Kagome repeated. "Doesn't that mean 'stray dog'?"

"That's me," Inuyasha said as he got up from the table. "I'm Inuyasha...the stray dog no one wants." He then turned to head out the door. "Anyway, thanks a lot for the food...see ya."

Kagome felt her heart sink deep into the pit of her stomach. How could anybody treat someone so callously just because of their heritage? This man was alone in a cruel world since his childhood and no one even so much as batted an eye.

He said that no one wanted him...well, she wanted him, even when no one else did.

"Wait!" she called as she stood up, prompting Inuyasha to look back at her. "Uh...listen...the weather report says that it's going to storm again, later tonight...and I'd hate for you to be out there so you could get soaked."

Inuyasha blinked at her, perplexed.

"I...I have a bathroom upstairs so you can take a shower," Kagome began, "and there are some clothes that my boyfriend doesn't wear that should fit you...that is, if you want to."

He stared at her, lips parted slightly in disbelief. First this woman that he barely knows offers him food, then she offers him a shower, clean clothes, and a place to stay for the night?

He didn't know where this woman came from...but he inwardly thanked whatever god that was actually looking out for him to allow him the chance to meet her.

It was a while later that Inuyasha stood in the shower stall, hot, steaming water running over his bare skin. His eyes were closed as he arched his head up to the showerhead, giving a great sigh of relief as days of filth and grime came running off his body and his matted hair...which, once washed off, was revealed not to be gray, but a silvery-white color.

He couldn't remember the last time he had a hot shower. The only thing he had close to a bathtub was an old oil drum filled with cold rainwater. He'd try and heat it up, but he was just too impatient to wait for it and usually just dumped the water on himself.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called from the other side of the door. "How's it going in there? You've been in there for a while!"

"I...I'm sorry," Inuyasha answered. "It's just...it's been a while since I had a hot shower."

"I see," Kagome said, a slight chuckle bubbling from her. "Well, I left a clean towel on the door handle and your clothes are on the bed."

"Thanks," Inuyasha said before he finally turned off the faucet and stepped out, then opened the door just a crack so that he could grab the towel on the handle before shutting the door again. As he began to dry himself off, he turned to the mirror and wiped the fog away from the glass, seeing his reflection. He sighed as he ran his hand over his chin, feeling the rough stubble of his beard, then he grabbed a handful of his matted, tangled hair.

There was no way he could brush all of this out.

Opening one of the drawers, he searched around inside until he found an electric shaver, then he opened up the medicine cabinet where he found a razor and some shaving cream.

Perfect.

XXX

Kagome sat on the couch as she flipped through the TV channels while Taro lied beside her, panting happily while wagging his little curly tail, causing her to chuckle as she stroked his back, then momentarily glanced upstairs. Inuyasha had been in there for quite a while, now...not she blamed him. If she hadn't bathed or showered in hot water for a long time, she'd probably spend forever in the bathroom, too.

As she waited for him to come out, she couldn't help wondering what he was doing in there. She closed her eyes, leaning against the arm of the couch, her mind's eye beginning to wander to the depths of her imagination. She could envision the steamy mist of the shower...and from within she saw him with his back turned to her, and she could see his chiseled muscles, rippling beneath his bare skin...and those smoldering golden eyes of his, glancing back at her.

She found herself suddenly licking her lips as she continued to imagine him staring at her, towering over her, staring at her with those eyes...and then he'd reach up and cup her face...and then...

Wait a minute, what is she even thinking?! She only just met this guy! Why would she even have such thoughts?!

She quickly shook her head to erase the image, then sighed as she continued flipping through channels...something, anything to get her mind off of those thoughts.

"Kagome?"

"Huh?" Kagome asked as she turned with a start...and almost instantly, she felt butterflies forming in the pit of her stomach. Inuyasha was standing at the bottom of the stairs, his silvery-white hair now trimmed down to neck-length and his chin and upper lip free of stubble. He had on a navy blue shirt that, while big, actually contoured to his rather muscular frame, and a pair of jet black denim jeans.

So much for getting rid of crazy ideas.

"So...how do I look?" asked Inuyasha.

_'Like the drummer of a country-rock band,'_ she thought to herself.

"You look...great," Kagome smiled. "I mean...not that you didn't look good before or anything!"

"I get it," Inuyasha assured...a soft smile appearing on his lips. "...Thanks, Kagome...for the food...and the shower and the clothes..."

"Sure," Kagome smiled. "It's the least I could do."

Inuyasha smiled before he sat down on the couch beside her, but momentarily glanced at her as if he were asking permission, which caused her to giggle and nod her head. He was actually pretty adorable, the way he acted. She supposed it was normal, though. After all, he probably had never been in anyone else's house, before.

It did make her feel a little bad for him, though.

"...You know," Kagome began, "maybe I could help you find a place to stay."

"...You'd do that?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean...you don't have to."

"No, I don't have to," Kagome answered. "I want to. Just like how I wanted to feed you and let you have a shower."

Inuyasha swallowed as he stared into her warm chocolate brown orbs. How? How did he ever meet somebody so kind?

"You can sleep here on the couch, tonight," Kagome offered. "If you need anything, though, I'll be upstairs, okay?"

"Sure," Inuyasha replied.

'Thank you...'

XXX

It had to be at least close to 1 in the morning. Kagome was asleep in her bed, all curled up under the covers. Downstairs, Inuyasha was snoozing away on the couch, having been tucked under a blanket while Taro lied at his feet, little paws wiggling as he dreamt. The flat was dark and quiet, save for the occasional flash of lightning. The sound of the rain pattering outside made for a soothing sound to sleep to, along with the distant rumbling of thunder.

This was the first time in so long that he was able to sleep in a warm, soft bed...well, couch, but still, it was just so damn comfortable...and what made it better was that he could still smell her scent there. That was how he was able to fall asleep so quickly: her scent was so soothing, it just made him feel safe.

Although...he could never tell her, but he wished he could climb into bed next to her and just bury his nose in her hair...drinking in her sweet, sweet scent...but no. He couldn't do that to her. He only just met her, after all.

Besides, she had already done so much for him.

As he slept...he thought he heard the sound of keys jingling coming from outside, and he could smell the tangy sourness of alcohol. Then, the door was suddenly shoved open and Inuyasha woke with a start as he heard it slam hard into the doorframe, and even Taro was startled awake as he sat up from his place at the half-demon's feet. Inuyasha peeked over the couch and that's when he saw this shadow, skulking toward the stairs. As lightning briefly flashed, in that split-second, he saw a man with unkempt black hair and wearing a mauve business suit that was sloppy open...and he could tell by his wobbling steps and that bitter smell of booze that whoever it was had definitely been drinking.

It didn't take Inuyasha long to put two-and-two together: it was the asshole who dared to call himself Kagome's boyfriend.

That's when Inuyasha's senses went on red alert. He was going upstairs, and Kagome was sleeping.

Shit...if he tried _anything_...!

With a growl rumbling in his chest, Inuyasha stood up and stalked after the drunkard...but not before he briefly glanced back at Taro, who whined as he prepared to follow him, only for the half-demon to quickly put his finger to his lips, then he held out his hand while mouthing the word "stay". Surprisingly, the puppy seemed to understand, for he lied down on the floor, a worried whimper rising from his throat.

"Good boy..." Inuyasha whispered before he climbed up the stairs after the bastard, and it was then that he heard a brief shriek that caused him to go rigid, but then he heard this deep slurring voice shushing her.

"Quiet, bitch...it's only me..."

"What the hell are you doing here, Naraku?!" Kagome's voice was heard almost yelling as Inuyasha drew closer to the top of the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Naraku asked with a hiccup. "I fucking live here..."

"Really?" Kagome asked. "Because after you were gone for three months, I'm starting to wonder! You know I was almost behind on the rent because of you?!"

As Inuyasha drew closer to the room, he peeked around the corner and saw Kagome sitting up on her bed, glaring spitefully at her soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend, who was crawling toward her as she backed away.

"Ah, calm down," Naraku whispered as he reached out to cup her cheek, only for her to smack his hand away.

"Don't you fucking touch me!!" Kagome shouted.

"...Excuse me?" Naraku asked with narrowing eyes. "What did you say to me?"

"You heard me!" Kagome spat. "You leave for three months and finally come back, and as always, the first thing you want from me is to have sex! That's all you ever want from me, even when I'm not in the mood for it! Well, if you wanna fuck so bad, go see those whores you always see whenever you're away!!"

"...You little...!" Naraku hissed.

"Now," Kagome began, "I'm gonna give you five minutes to pack up your things and then get the hell out! And don't you ever come back, you understand?! I want you out of my life and I never wanna see you again!!"

Suddenly, she cried out as she was struck in the face by the back of his fist and she was soon down on the floor. Naraku towered over her, grabbing her by her shoulders as he tried to force her down and pull off her pants, but she wouldn't have it. She jerked, kicked, and struggled for all she was worth.

"No! Stop it!" she yelled as she tried to push him back. "Get away from me!!"

"Shut the fuck up and just let this happen, all right?!" Naraku questioned as he prepared to unzip his pants...but then, he gasped as he felt someone grab the back of his rain-soaked jacket and practically tore him away from her, then he was forcibly turned around...only to meet two glowing amber eyes, burning with unbridled fury. Kagome gasped, her hand over her chest as she stared up at the half-demon as her breath came out heavy and shaky.

"Who the fuck are-" he started, only to be interrupted by a thunderous rumble that was more furious than the storm that raged outside.

"She said GET OUT!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he practically tossed Naraku over his head and slammed him against the floor. He yelled as he hit the doorframe, but it wasn't enough to knock him out. As he attempted to stand, the half-demon roared as came charging at him and tackled into him like a freight train, and it wasn't long before they were both tumbling down the stairs.

Kagome sucked in another gasp as she hurried after them, pulling her pants up as she did, and as she reached the downstairs floor, she gasped as she saw the men struggling in the kitchen, Inuyasha trying to push Naraku back. Taro was crouched under the coffee table, tail tucked in between his hind legs and ears pinned as he whimpered in fright.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" Naraku questioned. "What are you doing in my apartment with my woman?!!"

"It's not yours anymore, fucker!!" Inuyasha shouted as he reeled his fist back. "And as far as she's concerned, she's not your woman either!!!" His fist struck, a sickening crack filling the air as his knuckles met his jaw. "I won't let you hurt Kagome anymore!!!"

Kagome's eyes widened and her mouth gaped while Naraku stumbled, holding his jaw, but then he growled as he turned to Inuyasha and tackled him, this time, and imagine his disbelief when he actually bit into his side, causing him to clench his jaw in an attempt to stifle his grunt of pain. With a yell, he shoved Naraku back, then pulled up his shirt to glance down at his left side, where he saw a sizeable bite mark. There was no bleeding, but still, the mark was there.

"Look out!!" Kagome shouted, prompting Inuyasha to look up, only to get grabbed by the collar of his shirt and then swung against the stove, causing all kinds of bottles to clatter as they fell to the floor. As Inuyasha tried to push the demented fucker off, a sick grin twisted onto Naraku's features as he turned on one of the front burners to its highest setting, then he grabbed the back of Inuyasha's head and began to slowly push him toward the fire. The half-demon gasped as he tried to push against Naraku's hold, but somehow, the bastard still had a hold on him. Inuyasha screwed his eyes shut as his face drew closer to the flames while Naraku gave a crazed cackle...but then, he grunted as something shattered against the back of his head, and for a moment, he just stood there...but then, his eyes rolled into the back of his skull, which hit the counter first before he fell to the floor...where blood began to pool from his opened temple.

Inuyasha gasped as he turned off the burner, then turned around to see Kagome...who held a shattered ceramic lamp in her hand, panting heavily as she looked down at Naraku's dead body, then she looked back up at Inuyasha, who stared at her with his chest heaving in and out. It was then that the adrenaline subsided...and before either of them realized what was going on, tears began to well up in Kagome's eyes and she whimpered, even though she was trying so damn hard not to, and that whimpering soon turned to sobbing as she dropped the lamp...and suddenly, Inuyasha just couldn't fight it anymore.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and practically crushed her against his chest, his arms wrapping around her in a tightening embrace as he gently cradled the back of her head, stroking her hair and rubbing circles into her back while she sobbed into his shoulder. Taro, who had finally come out of hiding, only stood near the kitchen as he tilted his head, wondering why she was crying.

"It's okay, Kagome..." he whispered. "You're safe...he can't hurt you anymore..."

"...Thank you...!" she rasped.

It was half-an-hour later when the police and paramedics arrived to collect Naraku's body. He was covered by a white sheet and wheeled out on a gurney while Kagome and Inuyasha stood on the front porch as they reported to the police officer, a man with tanned skin, deep blue eyes, black hair that had been tied back in a ponytail, and a long, furry tail hanging from his backside.

"So, it was self-defense, then," said Officer Koga as he scribbled down on his notepad.

"Yes," Kagome nodded. "He came in, tried to force himself on me...Inuyasha fought back and...well...I hit him in the head with the lamp."

"Well, I'll be sure to put that in the record," Koga said as he put the notepad in his jacket pocket...then glanced his blue orbs over at Inuyasha, who had his ears pinned and a deep growl reverberating in his throat, and all the wolf did was scoff. "Quite growlin', Mutt-face, I'm not here for you."

"You know him?" Kagome asked.

"I've had a few run-ins with him now and then..." Inuyasha grumbled.

"So what are you doing here?" Koga asked. "You just squattin' here for the night?"

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose and pinned his ears back. He saw no reason to tell him...but he couldn't deny that that might be what he was doing here.

"Actually," Kagome began, "he lives here...with me."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he glanced over at Kagome, who looked at Koga with unwavering seriousness, and the wolf seemed just as surprised as the half-demon was as he blinked at her with parted lips.

"He...lives here?" Koga asked. "With you?"

"That's what I said," said Kagome before she looked up at Inuyasha. "Right, Inuyasha?"

"Uh...y-yeah, that's right," Inuyasha answered. "I live here."

"...I see," Koga mused, though Kagome couldn't tell by the sound of his voice if he was convinced. "Well, shit...I guess my work here's done." He then turned and walked down the steps. "We'll be sure to call you if anything else comes up."

"Thanks, again," Kagome said before she and Inuyasha both headed back inside while the police cars and the ambulance drove off. As they entered, Taro whimpered as he padded over to the pair, prompting Kagome to smile as she squat down and gently scratched at his ears, causing the Akita pup to pant happily while Inuyasha chuckled in his throat, then he turned to head to the couch.

"Wait," Kagome spoke up, causing him to turn around. "I...I know this is gonna sound really awkward...but could you please come upstairs with me? And...maybe...sleep in my bed?" She bit her lip as she looked at him with those pleading caramel eyes. "I...I'd feel safer if you did. I mean...I know he's dead, but...I just..." She whimpered as she covered her eyes, tears threatening to return...but then, he approached her and gently cupped her chin, causing her to look up at him as he smiled at her.

"I'll stay..." he whispered. "For you...I'll stay."

Kagome smiled as she stared into his smoldering golden eyes while he stared down at her...and as he tilted her head back...he dipped his head and captured her lips with his...

...She didn't pull away.

With a moan, she began to fist his shirt into her hands and press herself up against his torso while he held her tightly against his chest as he continued to press his lips into hers. She felt her body beginning to go limp in his hold, but he used his left arm to support...and then, they broke away, both of them panting breathlessly...and then, as their eyes both widened...they felt it.

A spark.

In no time at all, he pulled her against his body, hungrily grinding her mouth with his and sucking on her lip, causing her to moan as she clawed at his back. She pressed her hips up against him where she could feel his cock going hard...and the feeling of it going up against her was enough to cause her panties to become sopping wet. Kagome moaned while Inuyasha continued to kiss her, his tongue rolling and curling up against hers as he rocked his hips up against hers. She responded by pushing her hands up against his chest...and soon, they stumbled toward the couch with Kagome pinned underneath Inuyasha, who began to slowly pull off her shirt...while she began to unbutton and pull down his pants and boxers.

"Unh...ah...!" Kagome gasped as he broke the kiss, and then tenderly kissed the right side of her neck, just below her jawline. She moaned as she began to run her hands along his abdominals underneath his shirt, feeling them rippling from her fingertips. Inuyasha responded by reaching under her shirt, unclipping her bra, and then squeezing her left breast, eliciting a pleasured moan. He tweaked and pinched her nipple, causing her to bite her lip as she squeezed her legs together...and as Inuyasha's hands roamed down to her hips, she sucked in another breath as she felt the tip of his manhood rubbing against her entrance.

"Do you want it...?" Inuyasha whispered, his lips grazing the shell of her ear. "Do you want it, Kagome?"

"Yes...!" Kagome whispered.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I want it...!!" Kagome answered. "Please, I want it!!"

Inuyasha grinned before he slowly began to insert himself inside Kagome, who gasped as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades.

"Ahh...oh, that's it...!!" she cried. "Oh, Inuyasha...!!"

"Kagome...!" Inuyasha whispered as he nipped at her bottom lip, slowly rolling his hips, the motion causing Kagome to rock back and forth in time with his thrusts. She screwed her eyes shut as Inuyasha continued his movements, continuously grinding her mouth with his fangs. Then, as he broke away, he went back to kissing her neck again as he continued with his moderate pace. Kagome whimpered, tears of pleasure falling from her eyes as she ran her hands through his shortened hair and rubbed at his pricked ears, causing him to let out a hedonistic growl as his fangs grazed her flesh.

She wanted this...she wanted him...and he wanted her even more.

Baring his fangs and opening his mouth, Inuyasha bit down on the base of her neck, causing her to let out a gasp as she felt all the blood in her veins turn into what felt like liquid fire that made her just want to scream...but she couldn't. Not yet. She wanted to wait for it for as long as she could hold out.

Inuyasha moaned as he sucked on her flesh, licking at the spot where he sank his fangs as he continued thrusting. Kagome moaned, her core tightening as she bucked her hips and wrapped her calves around his ass, urging him not to stop...and he wasn't going to. He grunted as he began to grind into her, causing her to let out a cry of pain and pleasure at the same time as he went back to kissing her once again, their heated breath coming out in short pants between their mashed lips. He then let his hands gingerly slide down to her butt cheeks and squeezed as she moaned into his mouth. He began to quicken his pace as best he could, even as Kagome's sex continued to tighten around him.

"Ahh...ahh...!!" Kagome gasped as Inuyasha pulled away, allowing her to breathe. "I...Inuyasha...harder...!!"

"Kagome...!!" Inuyasha rasped as he kept going in as hard and as deep into her core as possible, causing her to let out another cry of ecstasy.

"Right there...!!" she urged. "Keep going!!"

Inuyasha nodded as he continued thrusting into that particular spot, causing her to let out rhythmic moans as he went on. She bit her lip and arched her back, her body pressing up against his chest as he kept rocking his hips up and down, picking up speed with each motion.

"Ah...I...Inuyasha...!!" she cried. "Inuyasha!!"

"Kagome!!" he shouted back...and soon, he clenched his teeth while she let out a powerful scream that shook the air...and then, she panted breathlessly as she collapsed against the couch. Inuyasha panted, as well, then, slowly and carefully, he pulled out of her, eliciting a small mewl from her before he soon lied at her side, their faces both flushed and beads of sweat falling from their faces. She then looked over at him, her mocha orbs soft and tired...but showing immense satisfaction. He smiled at her, amber pools aglow as he pulled her into his embrace.

She sighed as she grabbed the blanket that had fallen off when Inuyasha was rudely awakened by Naraku's entrance and pulled it over the two of them...then she sank into his arms, sighing pleasantly as he stroked her hair and gently kissed her forehead.

"...Welcome home...Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

"...Home..." Inuyasha repeated as he buried his nose into her hair, letting her beautiful fragrance soothe him to sleep, once again.

At last...he was a stray dog, no more.


End file.
